Can't ExplainHow I feel
by ZayneRegins
Summary: She moved out of Steelport...never coming back...Till I received a message...Will it be the same? How will we act to each other? Last time I seen her She and I broken up a year before...Will we get together again?
1. chapter 1

**Hello guys!!!**

 **I thought about the DxC story...**

 **Yeah not my best idea...**

 **BUT!!! (hehehe)**

 **I am making this Saints Row my way! I may or may not use the story line for the Game...but uhhm...I'm going to try to twist it how I want it.**

 **Its Gonna be the femboss/pc and my OC.**

 **I'm still gonna write for The Rebel story but I'm gonna change it up with this one where the boss knows my OC.**

 **Also it does take place in SR3. Plus little history from SR2. Jumping back to the OG game! :D**

 **But I'll explain later on.**

 **Without further ado! \\(*-*)/**

 **Let's Begin..**

Damn...this place is huge..and really stands out...can't believe I finally get to see my homegirl again.

My name is JaeJin Luciano. Weird I know, anyways my homegirl and I reconnected again after years of being away from each other...

She and I were super close..the unstoppable duo...but she moved from stillwater to be a superstar...

Once you're in the crime life there's no escaping. I killed and took over Stillwater since she and her crew left...Shaundi and Pierce were cool too...we all were hangin out doing whatever we could.

Gat and I hung out too..till Aisha...after that we drifted..then I heard he died too..

Shit was crazy...I told some of my members to dig up on who killed him and where were the others located.

I was hopping to get in touch with her again...

I remeber it lime it was yesterday...

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Jae come on man! Let's go shoot up some Ronin and eat at Freckle Bitches!" Gat said with the Boss, Shaundi and Pierce._

 _I never knew why I call her boss...it was kinda dumb since I knew her name.._ _I was laying on the couch covering my face with my forearm._

 _I groaned waving them away._ _"Go away man...I got a headache..."_

 _"Pussy get up. Im getting trigger happy and might accidently shoot you..." Gat said as the boss giggled._

 _She walked over slapping my leg that was chilling on top of the couch. I grunted as it stung a little._

 _"Go on without me guys. Last night wore me out.." That didn't stop them from dragging me out. Next thing I knew I sat between Shaundi and her arms folded with a scowl on my face..._

 _"Oh come on! Stop being Mr. Grumy pants and enjoy yourself!" She said to me nudging me a little I rolled my eyes trying not to smile._

 _"Smile..pwease? I know you want to..." I tried to fight back a smile but failed...she was being cute..couldn't help it._

 _The boss was 5'10 with dark long brown hair that curls some when it rains. Her eyes are green..they have some kinda of power that draws you in...her smile is the brightest and best feature of her spontaneous personality.._

 _She was well fitted with a curved figure. Her body was everything...perfect in all the right places._

 _I been lyin saying I wasn't attracted to her..._

 _She has that seductive look without even doing anything...and small freckles on her cheeks..._ _I would blush sometimes when she grabs my arm or acts cute around me..we've know each other since middle school and high school. People thought we were dating...but it was different then.._

 ** _Years later..._**

 _"So you're leaving huh? It is true.."_

 _"What? Jae listen there comes a time where we have to move forward in life..you should come with me!"_

 _"What and leave Stillwater behind!? This is your Kingdom!! Your Empire!! You can't leave that behind..what about the others? Who's gonna run the Saints if you leave? Who's gonn-"_

 _"Hey! Stop it...listen...I know what I'm doing is bad but here's what I'm going to say next.."_

 _"I want you to run the Saints..ypu know how it goes here..so I want you to be in charger. Okay Jae? I know you can handle this...you've done it when we went on a hiadous...please do this for me okay?"_

 _She squeezed my arm as i sighed looking down at her I pulled her into a tight hug as she hugged me back tightly._

 _"I'll send you more information when we land okay? Hell we might drop by to do a crazy bank robery!" I chuckled at her crazy idea as we pulled apart she grabbed her bag waving goodbye smiling as well as Gat, Pierce, and Shaundi. I waved back but I didn't return the smile.._ _I knew they were gone and we were forgotten..._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

I stood on the sidewalk across from the building that glowed purple and pink. It's been nearly 3 years since i seen this chick..I don't know how she'll act now...

I pulled out my phone dialing her number waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?" Her voice ranged..I smiled a little.

"Sup dollface? Long time no chat. Its Jae-"

"JAEJIN!!! OHMYGOD!! OHMY-GET YOUR ASS UP HERE MISTER!!!" She squealed I chuckled as i told her I'm coming up. I had a feeling she was in the Penthouse sso i pressed the button in the elevator.

It was a simple yet long ride to the penthouse.

 **Ding***

I got out of the elevator seeing nothing but purple. I seen a statue in the middle of the floor with a couch behind it. I walk a little further catching a glimpse of the layout.

I saw a pool and a helipad through the glass windows as I raised both eyebrows.

I heard a gasp from above me as I turned around seeing her.

'God Damn...she's grown up more...more beautiful than before...

Before I knew it I was glomped as I took a step back hugging her back. I spun her around laughing as i sat her down staring at her green eyes.

Her smile was so wide I thought her face was goona break. She hugged me again.

"I can't believe its you!! I missed you so much..I sent letters out there but I realized that we didn't have a mailbox...but Im sure they're stashed away in the many houses you owned."

I chuckled as I told her I know that she did but some reason I couldn't send it because of the Mail system. She nodded as she let go of me.

"You hungry? I can make you something because I was about to anyway, but you came earlier than expected."

I smiled as i watched her walk into the kitchen i couldnt help but stare at her ass...i raised both my eyebrows as i smirked following her into the kitchen.

I sat on the stool whole she started cooking i realized she was in short shorts and a tank with a strap falling off her shoulder and her hair in a messy bun..God she looks gorgeous even without makeup...

She turned to me asking if I was allergic to anything. I shook my head as I stretched. She turned back making what I believe is Chicken Parm...my favorite..

She remebers..

I took the time to look around the place..it was well decorated and clean. Seems to suit her with all this..

"Hey..." I heard her say as I turned back to her.

"Hm?" I repsonded.

"Can you taste this for me please? I wanna make sure it's right.." I nodded as I got up walking over to her. She spoon fed me the sauce as I tasted it.

"Hmm..might need a little salt other than that not to bad missy." She giggled as she added a little bit more salt letting me taste again as i dramatically kissed my fingers like a Sou Chef. She laughed stirring the sauce.

"Damn it's been awhile since I had your cooking...been eating noting but take out from Freckle Bitches and a chinese place..."

"Aww poor baby..well now that you're here I got you hooked up." I smiled back hugging her as I seen a little blush appear on her cheeks. I let go as I went to go sit down.

"Boss! Are you here I needa talk to- JAE!!!" I heard someone yell as I looked seeing Shaundi run to me hugging me.

Holy hell she looks different...she doesn't look the same..she seems more mature..

I smiled hugging her back. She let go as she looked at me then at the boss.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in Stillwater? I mean I'm glad you're here but I'm also shocked." I shrugged pointing my thumb towards the Boss. Shaundi had a knowing look on her face as she smirked

walking behind the boss smacking her ass.

I blinked. Damn..Boss fumed a little glaring at Shaunds.

"So madam boss had called ypu up to fly out here to visit? How long you're staying?" Shaundi asked I said for maybe a couple of months then back to Stillwater. She nodded as She noticed something else.

"Wait..where are you staying?"

"A hotel not far from here why?"

"Oh nonono..no see we gotta do something about that...how about...you live with the boss? She is always lonely in here she needs someone to hang with. Maybe you two could catch up on things." Shaundi said as Boss finished with the Meal. She sat a plate in front of me as I licked my lips saying my prayers before digging in.

I moaned with a mouth full. It was delicious..Boss folded her arms smiling knowing she did her job right. I took another bite as I thought about what Shaundi said.

"But..I don't wanna intrude on her.."

"Nonsense! I'm sure she is okay with it, right boss?" Shaundi said as the boss blushed saying it wasn't a problem. I nodded agreeing to stay with her.

Shaundi clapped as she went to make calls i told her no need to do that, but it seems no stopping her..

In the next 10 mintues I heard the elevator and two guys came in with my stuff..

How the hell? I didn't question her as i got up Shaundi told them to take them to the guest room as I blinked. Boss was chilling on the couch watching TV. I sat by her running a hand through my hair.

Few mintues later Shaunds and the two guys left leaving me and Boss alone.

I leaned back as i seen her sneak a peek at me. I turned to her as she looked back to the TV. I sat up grabbing the remote turning off the TV.

"Heyyy..I was watching that...turn it back on." She tried to reach for the remote as I held it away she pouted at me sitting back arms folded pushing her chest up I tried not to stare as i kept the remote away.

"Listen..I wanna talk..its been what 2 or 3 years since we heard from each other..? I wanna know what my homegirl has been up to..."

She straightened up in her seat as she looked at me turning her body towards me.

"So Mr. Boss man how is everything in Stillwater? Everything still the same?" She asked. I told her how everything was and how the city was clear of any gangs.

She nodded as she told me how things were here. She let her hair down from the messy bun fluffing it up a bit as she looked away from me out the window..

Damn...

She started tearing up some after she told me about Johnny..I squeezed her thigh as she leaned on me hugging me.

She smelled like Coconut and Shea Butter. She looked up at me arms wrapped around my neck I wiped her tears away.

"Jae...I even thought I lost you...since I haven't heard from you..I've missed you like crcrazy Jae.." She leaned towards me as i leaned to her both of us closed our eyes closing the gap between us. We kissed for a while then it turned into a deep makeout session.

She moaned into the kiss as we pulled away. She looked at me as I looked at her..she grabbed me by my shirt pulling me with her to her room as I closed the door behind us...

 **Well..That was a turn out...**

 **Next Chapter will have more past and other things..I'll reveal what the boss' name is but for now its boss..**

 **She is also a latina I forgot to mention...but you might've figured that out..maybe..**

 **Anywho...Till next time!**

 **Dragon out~**

 **:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **Dragon here and Here comes the second chapter of the story!**

 **Without further ado!**

 **\\(*3*)/**

 **Let's begin!!**

I lay awake after our activites as i stare at the ceiling then down at her pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

I kissed her forehead closing my eyes. I felt a pair of lips hit mine as I open them again seeing her.

She giggled as rolled over stretching as the covers started to slip off her. I could see her nipples poking through the sheets as i smirked as i flicked one of them she whined as she pinched mine making me grunt.

She stuck her tongue out as I sat up stretching she looked at my scars on my body.

She traced her fingers over them.

"Jae...what happened after we left...?" She asked me as I looked at the window away from her.

"...Shit went crazy...we battled many gangs to keep the city under our belt. Had to save some and make new lieutants and such."

She slowly sat up holding the sheets to her as I didn't turn around. I looked down sighing as I continued on with the story.

"We fought and fought left and right. till the news crew heard about us and soon we were known and the crowned gang bangers of Stillwater. I thought to myself that 'We finally did it! It's ours.' But it didn't feel right without having you and the others to cheer us on..." I said as I felt the bed move a bit then felt her arms wrap around me.

I looked back at her she smiled at me. I smiled back. We kissed till we heard Pierce and Shaundi bickering downstairs.

We rolled our eyes getting dressed and out of bed I put on some shorts as she put on some short shorts and a tank top.

We walked out as I put my arms behind my head she went down first to the kitchen.

"Why are my crew members bickering so damn loud? What's the issue?" Shaundi and Pierce stopped looking at us.

Pierce gasped as he saw me I smirked as he got up to give me a bro hug I chuckled as I gave it back.

"Holy shit man...I thought you were dead! So glad you're alive..wait a minute.."

He looked between me and Boss as he raised an eyebrow. She walked by to the fridge grabbing 4 beers.

"You two fucked? Didn't you? Ayyee my boy! That's what's up!!" I laughed as he patted my back. Shaundi rolled her eyes then looked at the boss who sat the beers out.

Shaundi smirked as she nudged the boss. Boss giggled as she handed me and Pierce a beer after handing Shaundi one.

She stuck her tongue out at me as I did it back. Pierce looked at us taking a sip of his beer.

"So you and the boss dating again?" He asked. I took a swig of my beer till she sat on my lap. I chuckled I guess that answered his question.

She kissed my cheek as I smiled at her. We heard the elevator go off as I heard monster footsteps.

Coming around the corner was a huge ass monster. I pulled out a gun holding it to him.

"You don't want to do that my friend. I'm on your side." He said. She lowered my gun as I narrowed my eyes at it.

"Papito don't worry that's Oleg he helped us kill Loren. We kinda saved him actually." She said I blinked looking at her then I looked at Pierce and Shaundi. They nodded their heads as I was stunned.

That giant...is friendly..okay...I must be crazy...

"You okay Jae?" I nodded. "You sure? Do I need to save you from freaking out?" I shook my head.

"No mami I'm good...just..still processing that you guys saved this...guy.."

"You should've seen the one in a tutu and makeup at a whorehouse.." Pierce said I grimaced as Shaundi slapped him in the back of the head.

"Okay...Pierce..DON'T EVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!!!" Shaundi said as she hopped down from the island walking to the elevator.

"Alright boss I'm heading out. Gotta start the show. Good to see you again Jae!"

"Same to you Shaunds! Good Luck!!"

She laughed as she got in the elevator. Pierce was still there as the big monster said he was leaving. Boss looked at him as she was waiting.

"Sup boss?" This idiot...can't get the hint..Boss face palmed as she told him we wanted to be alone.

He dumbass walked into the main room and sat on the couch.

"Pierce...LEAVE THE BUILDING!!!" We yelled at him. He got up backing out saying sorry as he was gone in the elevator.

She sighed as she got up leaving my lap cold as she grabbed my hands. She tired to pull me up as I sat there she pouted as I got up too chuckling.

"Cami..look about last night...you really mean that you missed me?" She turned looking at me saying she did as she wrapped her arms around me.

"If I didn't I wouldn't let you stay here now would I?" She had a point I nodded as she kissed my lips making me look at her.

"Stop worrying okay? I am glad that you are here and I did miss you like crazy. Papito..you gotta know that once I am in love with someone I say I am. I'm not some whore or one night stand."

She pulled my face close to hers putting our foreheads together. This is the Camila I missed...Before all the gangbanging and shit, we were real close..

She pecked my lips pulling me to the couch to see what Shaundi is getting into today.

After the show Camila and I laughed at the guy getting rejected. Shaundi is a savage at times. Girl is crazy at times reason we love her.

I stretched as she shut off the TV we sat starring at each other smiling then her phone ringed.

"Hello?-...Where are you?...We're on our way.." Camila said as she stood up. I looked at her confused.

"Come on Get dressed Shaundi needs back up. Luchadors has her pinned.." She said rushing up the stairs I followed putting on a white tank dark blue jeans throwing a black open shirt and my black boots. I strapped myself with guns as she came out with two AR200s wearing Black tank Jeans and Boots with her hair in a messy bun.

Damn...she was sexy looking but no time to daydream..We rushed to the elevator taking the Topless Bootlegger as we jumped in. She started it up as we sped off.

 **(No One's POV...Better this way... x3)**

Shaundi was pinned down at the studio firing at Luchadors and dodging bullets. She called anyone who would come help seems no one then she called the boss.

As just her luck the boss would always agree to fight. Plus JaeJin was coming too.

She heard tires screexh as the boss and Jae were there firing up at the Luchadors. The Boss ran smashing her knees into one of the Luchadors knocking him back. JaeJin ran picking up one of them tossing them into the water.

The Luchador screamed for help since he couldn't swim but soon drowned when he couldn't be heard.

Another Luchador came behind JaeJin putting him in a headlock dropping his gun in the process.

One Lucahdor came up punching Jae in the stomach. Jae hunched over as he was knee in the face falling backwards.

Camila shot the Luchadors as she went to help Jae up.

 **After the gunfight...**

The Saints all grouped up checking to see if everyone is alright. Shaundi thanked them as they all got into the truck heading back to HQ.

Shaundi, Pierce, Camila, and Jae all colasped on the couch with a grunt. So much gunfire and dodging really tired them out.

Jae held hiams stomach rubbing it the his jaw. Camila ran her hand through his hair. Even after a gunfight it still stayed fluffy.

"Good work today guys...today was luck but soon it wont be..so be prepared." Everyone nodded as Shaundi went to grab beers.

She tossed everyone a beer as she sat back down. No body wanted to move except.

"BOSS THERE IS TROUBLE OUTSIDE THE PENTHOUSE!! THEY HAVE A TANK!!" A saint yelled running into the building. They all got up running to the helipad seeing a tank sitting pointing at the building.

"STAG? What the hell is that?" Jae asked Camila groaned as she stormed to the elevators the others followed as they went through the lobby to the outside.

The bald man looked around then spotted the boss as his eyes narrowed.

"The fuck you want Cyrus?!? We aint got time for some petty shit!" Camila said arms folded. Cyrus chuckled putting his arms behind his back.

Jae didnt like this feeling as he saw all the armed guards and a tank. Everyone around him seem unphased about the tank.

 _'This must be a usual thing for them...fuck..'_ He thought as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Petty or not I wanna make a deal Saint. I heard the commotion happening downtown. I like to make an arrangement." Camila didnt like where this was going neither dis the Saints.

"What I want is the Saints to fall in line and Stay out of my hair, or there will bbe hell to pay if you dont comply." Cyrus said Jae scoffed shaking his head.

Cyrus noticed and walked to Jae punching him in the gut with his armed fist. Camila gasped as she went to Jae glaring up at Cyrus.

"Watch your mouth boy. You life is very vauable if you stay out of the way." Jae glared up at him as well as Cyrus walked away.

"So whats it gonna be Saint? Follow in line or suffer hell?" He said. Camila was boiling hot as she stared. at the man.

"Screw you Cyrus!! Saints dont follow anyone!! We own these streets!!" She yelled as the saints roared.

She helped Jae up along with Pierce and Shaundi. Cyrus turned and shot hitting Jae in the leg with his laser gun.

Jae yelled as his flesh burned from the shot. Camila snapped as she shot at Cyrus moving the others back.

Then war broke out. The saints were out numbered at this point as they went back in they had medics twnd to Jae and a few others.

Jae hissed as they cleaned his wound while bitting a towel. He took bullets before but laser bullets were different.

"So boss..how are we gonna pkay it? Head strong or more of a stealthy route?" Shaundi said putting her hands on her hips.

Camila stared off then to Jae as she took a breath.

"Were taking the fight to them...head strong and stealthy!! Nobody fucks with the Saints!!!" The saints cheered and clapped as the boss looked at all the saints then to Jae smiling.

 **Hi Hi! Here is part 2 of the story if it was short sorry been having writers block here and there T~T..**

 **Anyways. Till next time!**

 **Laterz!!**


End file.
